Mistletoe Trouble
by ziennajames
Summary: Sirius has a plan. It involves mistletoe, Remus, James and Lily. There's only one way this plan can go: very, very wrong! Lean back, relax, grab some spiked punch and don't forget to put the camera on: get ready for some Sirius Christmas Trouble! MWPP
1. Mistletoe Trouble

**MISTLETOE TROUBLE**

NEW! MUWHAHAHAHHA! Hehehe… Yup, I'm crazy… I know… They told me already… I went to the doctors yesterday and they gave me a jacket, and it made me feel really special coz I got to hug myself/grins/ Okay so this is a new fic! YAY! Another Siri/Remmi… And another humor! hehehe I'm planning on switching POV awfully much, so read good! Or else you might end up a little confused… LoL Just as me! XD Random insanity…

This is a BoF winter-contest entry. :) If you're a DA member, please go check it out! Join the club pll! You know you want to… /winks/ hehe BeastOfFire is the name pll, remember it!

_Setting:_ Christmas(vacation) 6th year.

_Pairings:_ Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, so yeah THIS IS A **SLASH** FIC. Consider yourself warned coz I won't repeat it again. Thank you :)

_Disclaimer: I asked Santa to give me one of the HP universe chara, but he responded to my letter with a "I can't do that, sorry, keep believing." /wanders off to some lonely corner and sobs: "No Draco, no Harry, no Remmi, no Siri… Not even Ron or bloody Hermione… What kinda loser am I!"/ I can't believe he's so cruel to me_… ;o;

Got your punch? Got it spiked? Got drunk? Then lets get the trouble started… /grins/

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mistletoe Trouble**

* * *

SB POV

"Why were we spying on them again?"

"Because we need to get them together! James is driving me crazy! He hasn't stopped talking about and swooning over 'his beautiful Lily' since they met on the train in first year!"

"So that's why we're sitting under the invisibility cloak we, well you, stole from him to stare at Lily Evans?"

"Err… Yeah! Damn, you're spoiling my fun! Sarcastic little ass you are. And besides, she's got some friends… You think James would mind a double date?" I got slapped on the head in response. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You're a perv, you know that?"

"Aww Moony, let me!"

"Fine, but if you let me know you've got a hard on in any possible way…" He growled.

"Yeah, okay! You can be really scary sometimes, you know?" I stared at the girls again, Lily was sitting outside in the snow on a bench with two of her most gorgeous friends. One had long straight blond hair up in a ponytail and wore Ravenclaw robes, the irony, and the other had long curly black hair hanging loose over her shoulders. She was a Gryffindor from the same year, and quite nice. She was smart, funny, cute… Okay, downright hot. So yeah, I enjoyed spying on 'Lily'. Though this wasn't the real reason. More important was the prank I tried to pull.

It would be Christmas in a few days, this was the last week before the vacation. The plan popped up into my mind last Sunday: if I could get James and Lily together under the mistletoe, a charmed one to hold them there that is, they would be hopelessly stuck. At that part of my plan I would need Remus. There would have to be some kind of spell to keep them from moving further then a metre away from each other and the mistletoe, till they had actually kissed.

The last few days I had spent preparing it all, taking Remus into it and spying to get to know Lily's day routine. And today was _the day_. I vaguely wondered if James would be extremely happy or extremely pissed at me after this. Not that I really cared, I could handle his wrath, whatever it would be.

"Come on, they go inside. If I know James he's heading directly to the right place right now… It's time Moony!" I grinned at him, then continued in a robot like voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts 'cause I think this is going to be a very rough ride…"

He just rolled his eyes.

* * *

RL POV

What was I doing? Why did I let him talk me into this! It's so childish and immature and… and… Sirius-like! Guess that's the whole reason.

'_Sigh, you'd do _everything_ to be with him, don't you Remus?'_

'Shut up.'

We walked just behind Lily and her group, Sirius practically drooling. I hate this. He just asked me if that blond bimbo Ravenclaw was nothing for me, he wanted to put us under mistletoe too. When will he ever grow up? Or maybe better yet, when will he see that I don't even like blondes? I rather have them tall and dark… Like… Padfoot for example. Yeah, he looks good, you've got to admit that he's hot. Boiling hot. Against me. Now. When no one can see us…

Okay, bad thought, _bad thought_! That's NOT the way any normal person thinks about their best friend! No one! So me neither!

…Right?

"Hey Moony, come on, move it! They'll escape this way!"

"Sirius, they aren't your evening meal or something along the likes, so stop talking about them like that! Stop getting so hyped up!" Still I couldn't help but feeling just a little excited myself too. Several days of preparation, and now it was time. It was Thursday, so one day before the Christmas Ball. And our goal was getting them to go together to it. I feel evil…

We walked into the Great Hall, knowing how all the rest would go from here. I opened the map and saw the dots labelled James Potter and Lily Evans walk in the same direction, towards the Gryffindor tower. And there, just next to the portrait of the Fat Lady, hung the fatal mistletoe.

"Up to the tower Moony, it's show time."

* * *

SB POV

We walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, there just before our 'victims' did. The dots with their names were alone. Good. Perfect.

I grinned at Remus. "Perfect. Be ready now."

"Yes sir!" He saluted. Cute. Just _cute_. Making jokes at a serious moment like this. But hell, I needed his help so I needed to forget about his mocking ways, be quiet and just put up with it. Like always.

From where we sat we could see everything that would or could probably happen in the corridor. Soon I saw them. And leaned back and relaxed… Popcorn anyone?

"Evans." James smiled sourly.

"Potter," Lily answered back, with a glare that clearly said 'don't even try it'.

"You first."

_Now._

"I said, 'you first'."

"I can't move Potter!"

"What?"

"You heard me, I can't move!"

I flashed a grin at Remus, giving him thumbs up. Way to go!

"Bugger! I can't either."

Silence.

"Potter… Do you realise where we are standing?"

"In a corridor before the portrait hole?"

"No, Potter. Look above you."

"Isn't that… Err…"

"Mistletoe. Someone must've charmed it to get the people under it stuck!"

"Well better break the magic then, ey?" James grinned sheepishly.

"No kidding, genius! But… There's only one way…" She turned a little green in the face. "We have to… Oh Merlin, I can't say it, I'm going to be sick…" She paled some more, making the green stand out a little extra. "Kiss," she finally gagged.

"Kiss?"

"Yes Potter! Are you daft? Okay, I know the answer, don't spoil it for me. It's yes, isn't it?"

"Smart ass. Sarcastic bitch."

"I am NOT going to kiss you! _Never_!"

"Shut it, I want to get free. Face me, hold your head like that, close your eyes -"

"Potter, I am aware of how I should kiss! Just make it quick, I'm going to be ill and throw up."

I said it was going to be amusing!

"**POTTER!** I SAID KISS, NOT _FRENCH KISS_ YOU IDIOT!"

I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer. This was priceless! Absolutely priceless!

"Sirius, shut up or they'll hear you!" Remus hissed at me.

Too late.

Two voices rang through Hogwarts at the same time, exclaiming the very same thing. "SIRIUS BLACK!"

Time to run!

* * *

RL POV

Three hours later a very scared Sirius sat next to me in the Gryffindor common room. After they'd recognized his full bark-like laugh as Sirius's, he'd made a run for it. And so the chase began. He hadn't come out totally unharmed… Lily had hexed him into oblivion!

Lily and James sat together in the other corner, opposite to us, heads close and seemingly whispering. I didn't trust it…

"So what did you say you wanted to do?"

"Take revenge." She grinned evilly and looked our way shortly. "Any chance Black could've done this on his own?"

"Nope. He hates Charms, Remus always has to tutor him, he's a disaster."

"Remus?"

"Yeah Re- Hey, what are you thinking 'bout now?"

"Sweet, sweet revenge Potter… Sweet, sweet revenge…"

James looked confused. "What?"

"I mean, that if we do -"

"Hey Remus what do you think they're talking about? Probably not how they're going to match their robes for the Ball…"

Oh Sirius, be silent!

"It's a deal, Evans."

"Never thought I would say it, but we make a great team, Potter." She grinned again. He grinned back and they shook hands. I don't have a good feeling about this…

"Remus? You look a little pale…"

"I'm afraid they're planning on our downfall…" Oh hell!

* * *

I know that this was awfully short and probably very confusing… But it's the first time I try this out this way! I tried in '7 Days, 7 Nights', but that just wouldn't work out… So here is my second attempt on a smooth POV-switching story :) 

Anywayz, push the button to review and tell me what you think! Don't feel afraid to critic! But yes I know my grammar sucks… -.-; Anyone wants to beta? Oh and, flaming without any arguments will be laughed at :)


	2. Never Been Kissed

**MISTLETOE TROUBLE**

OMG, I just came out of the shower and I looked in the mirror and my hair was hanging loose and I looked just like Snape! 0.o EEEP! Just needed to get that out… ToT Anyway: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! Don't you love me? LoL Insanity ensues… REAL insanity!

_Setting:_ Christmas (vacation) 6th year.

_Pairings:_ Sirius/Remus, James/Lily; I warned you before…

_Disclaimer: I only own the punch. So you owe me 5 bucks for drinking! And oh yeah, the plot too… xD_

Got your punch? Got it spiked? Got drunk? Then lets get the party started… And prepare for insanity!

* * *

…………………………………………………………………………. 

_A person usually has 2 reasons for doing something: a good reason and a real reason._

…………………………………………………………………………..

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Never Been Kissed**

* * *

SB POV

Downfall? That's a bloody understatement! We've been at least safe for one whole day though. But they bloody tricked us!

"Sirius…" Remus began nervously. "I want to get out here… It doesn't have to be long!"

Playback time. It's Friday, maybe even Saturday already, I'm half drunk but not nearly drunk enough, and trapped under mistletoe! And now I'm looking between the two devils called James and Lily, who are exchanging grins; and a very, very nervous Remus. With who I am trapped. Did I mention 'trapped under _frigging mistletoe_'!

Oh sodding hell, I need a drink.

How can they be so evil? It was just a prank! And personally I thought it was very funny. Too bad they seem to think something else. No sense of humor they've got, I swear!

"Sirius…"

"No! I'm not drunk enough!"

"Well the longer you wait the more sober you get! I want to get out!"

Evil grin exchanging between the partners in crime. Oh man… I'm beginning to think the prank wasn't worth it…

'_Why not?'_

'Because I'm bloody trapped!'

_'So. Make the best of it.'_

'What!'

_'I'm just saying, make him remember…'_

'Okay, if voices could wink I'm sure you just did!'

_'Hell yeah! Look at him… He's yours.'_

'Shut up, I'm not talking to you.'

_'Fine, be in denial! But don't think I haven't seen you looking at him.'_

'What! That is SO -'

_'Hey, you talked to me! Well if you really want to be this stubborn, pretend he's a girl.'_

'Easier said then done.'

_'He wants you.'_

'He does? …Oh you little -'

_'You're an ass. You're blind aren't you?'_

'What, why?'

_'He's practically begging you! Look in those eyes!'_

'Note to self: murder inner voice.'

_'EEEP!'_

* * *

RL POV

"James, I can't believe you can do this to me!" I received a glare from Sirius. "Erm… Us! He talked me into it anyway," I sulked.

_'But you listened.'_

'So? Is that making any difference!'

_'Yup. You knew where it would lead. I knew. And I'm your inner voice. You expected this. You wanted this. Now why so nervous?'_

'He will kill me if I even try!'

_'You sure?'_

"Remus, for Merlin's sake, shut up!"

'See.'

_'Say 'make me'.'_

"Make me."

_'It's not that hard, you just challenged him to kiss you.'_

'I did… WHAT? You are SO dead!'

"You're not planning on actually doing this, right Moony?"

_'Oh, it made him nervous! Your turn.'_

"Why not?"

"Give me one good reason."

_'That many? That's gonna be hard… Hehe.'_

I cast a Silencio-charm around us so that no one could hear us. This was already embarrassing enough because people could actually see us and watch the whole thing, no need for them to also hear us! Oh by Godric what am I doing… He'll hex me straight into hell for this!

Slightly I leaned in so that I could whisper in his ear. "We want to get out, right?"

He nodded.

"And I want you." SHIT!

He paled and then a faint blush spread over his face. Yay?

"Uhm…" he stuttered. "You sure it's a good idea?"

"Not a bad one anyway." I shrugged, outside acting indifferent, but inside slowly feeling sick and scared.

"Uhm… Yeah, sure…"

_'Wow! Go Remus, go Remus!'_

'Stop cheerleading! You're my inner voice, you can't dance!'

_'Party pooper.'_

'Inner voices can't stick out their tongue either… And can't cross their arms. And can't pout.'

_'Gah, just bugger off!'_

"So you're okay with it?"

"I… I guess so…" he mumbled.

"Are you scared? Nervous?" I know I am.

"No!"

_'He is, he is! And no matter what you say I'm gonna keep on dancing!'_

"Will you hate me if I do it?"

"No."

"Will you hate if I say I want to?"

Silence.

"…No…"

"What do you want me to do then." I looked him in the eyes, they were two swirling pools of emotions. But which? I couldn't look through them. What was he thinking?

"I don't know…"

* * *

SB POV

He was daring me. He wants it! He wants me! Oh frigging hell what do I do now… I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready! I can't just -

_'You never are and never will be this way.'_

'I thought I told you to scram. That death threat was no joke.'

_'You can't murder the truth.'_

'Watch me.'

_'If denial had a name it would be Sirius Black. He wants you! I told you! Just take that chance, what's holding you back? It might be your only one.'_

'Stop mocking me.'

_'Your choice. But remember my words in heaven.'_

'Heaven? … Hello? Hey, what do you mean! Come back!'

"Siri?"

Oh Merlin, alarm, nickname!

"I don't think I'm ready… But I want to get out! Damn James and Evans!"

"I could make it quick. And you could imagine I'm a girl…" His voice was quiet.

Silence.

"Maybe…" My thoughts trailed off. Would I do it? Should I? Would I like it? How would it be? Should I be imagining he's a girl? Would it be any different than with a girl? And what if it felt so good that I wanted more…

Want more! Merlin, hell no! I _DID NOT_ just think that!

"Siri?" Two. I breathed in deeply.

"Do it."

He looked at me, concern shining through his eyes, then trying to hide it behind a fake grin. "Don't leave me if it's bad, okay?"

"O-okay…" I smiled nervously. No need in hiding it if he already knew anyway.

"Err… I'll eh…" He blushed." Ihavenoideawhattodoyouaremyfirst."

Wow, replay! "Say again?" I blinked.

"You're my first. I've… Never kissed anyone before." He looked down, clearly embarrassed. I turned around and glared at James and Lily, who were standing together with mad grins plastered on their faces. I noticed them holding hands, and grinned back while keeping the eye contact. Then I slowly moved my gaze to their hands and smirked. They immediately let go and both turned an interesting shade of red. Busted! Looks like we succeeded anyway.

"Hey Moony, you saw?" I grinned widely. "They were holding hands! Our plan worked!"

"_Your_ plan worked," was his dry reply. "Why you pulled me into this, I'll never know." He shook his head. "But I have to face their revenge anyway."

"It's not bad for you," I teased. "Sixteen years old and still so innocent and pure…" I ignored his looks. "You know what I mean! Never been kissed, I can't believe it," I mumbled, eyeing him. He blushed a deeper shade of red under my eyes. What was I doing?

"So I have to teach you, who would've thought… Sixth year and still knowing not much more then an icklefirst year Hufflepuff." I smiled teasingly, looking down at him. The pink in his face made him look so adorable… Okay stuff it! _Not_ adorable! I am _not_ calling my _male_ friend _frigging adorable_! No way in hell!

_'You can't deny the truth though.'_

'Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore… Ignore!'

"That's not funny." He looked at his feet.

"Trust me, it is," I grinned, lifting up his face with my hand. "Pretty brown eyes you've got there Moony."

"Stop flirting, I'm not one of your girls."

"Nope. Knew that, didn't we?" I suppressed the urge to wink and smile that 'charming smile' I always used.

_'You like to control him, ey?'_

'Well yeah, but – NO! Ignore, ignore, ignore!'

"Can't we just get over with it already?" He sounded nervous, even a bit scared. Wow, so I really was his first… But I've been more 'firsts'. Why did I care?

"I thought you wanted me in the first place," I answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Bluff."

I fingered his jaw line, from his chin to his ear and back again. He partly closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. I leaned forward, feeling his breathing lightly caressing my skin.

My thumb ran over his lower lip, his breathing hitched. I allowed my other hand to search its way over his chest towards his eyes. He shivered at the touches. One hand grabbed mine and lead it up, the other one was tangling in my hair and pulling me closer.

"First time you said?" The words came out quite heated.

"Yes." His breathing was getting heavier with the moment.

"Never mind," I managed to whisper in his ear before I sought his mouth with mine.

_Heaven._

* * *

A/N: Never thoughtSirius suffered such a serious case of denial… Get it? XD Sirious? Isn't that hilarious? … No? … /readers throw tomatoes at her/ AAACK! X.x; And YES I DO realise this chapter was really REALLY annoying and confusing… X.x;;;; Damn _inner thoughts_. 

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE OVERWELMING REVIEWS!** OMG I FEEL SO LOVED! And hated too /winks at 'angry remus lover'/ OMG I just got _MY FIRST FLAME_ in MY WHOLE LIFE! I'm so happy! Now I finally count! XD LoL Please comment & critic! P Didn't even get a complaint about my grammar this time. xD


	3. Avoiding My Weakness

**MISTLETOE TROUBLE**

OMG OMG OMG SO MUCH REVIEWS! AND SO MUCH ANTI-FLAMES! LoL xD Luv ya guys! Purely platonic of course. /group hug/ Responses at the end, as always. :)

Got your punch? Got it spiked? Got helplessly pissed? That's the spirit/pushes the start button/

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Avoiding My Weakness

* * *

**

RL POV

He's kissing me. He's kissing ME. Little, normal me. Me. Not some blond bimbo, but _me._

Wow!

But what did he mean with 'not ready'? Oh hell, just forget it.

I felt his lips on mine, soft as silk. And damn, did it feel so good… His tongue licked my lips and I moaned, unintentionally giving him entrance. Oh Jesus Christ what am I doing?

'_You're kissing your best friend.'_

'I knew that!'

I slowly let go of him, slightly backing away. "Sirius… Mmm… Stop… It's enough!"

'_You don't want him to stop.'_

'Hell no I don't!'

He pulled back, slowly, seemingly confused.

"It's gone. The spell is gone." He just looked at me, blankly. Just stood there… Oh God. "It's over. They got their revenge. It's over. They're gone, Sirius."

He still didn't move.

"They left. Come." I took his hand and led him to the portrait hole. "Roaring lion." The portrait didn't move, didn't swung open as it had too. Then I remembered again: silencio charm. Right. After undoing it, I said the password again, this time being let in the common room. It was empty, we were alone. Sirius still looked dazed.

"Siri? You okay?"

* * *

SB POV

He looked at me, so sweet, so concerned… Did he care? Did he even understand what he had just done?

"I'm… Okay." I guess. What just happened! What was I doing! Why was I feeling that way? Why didn't I want him to stop? _Why did my own bloody body betray me?_

"I think I'm going to sleep. 'Night Remmi." I walked up the stairs, not realising what I had said.

"Hey, Siri!" His voice rang hard through the emptiness that was surrounding me. I looked around. "G'night." I smiled at him, then walked into the dorm, leaving him to stand and stare.

I sat down on my bed, carefully closing the curtains. We, the Marauders (except for Peter), and Lily and her friends were all staying on Hogwarts this vacation. I would reckon that there would be people of some other houses too. It would be more fun than being locked up at home anyway.

Wait.

Did I just call Remus 'Remmi'? I'm going mental, I swear…

I lay back on my bed, arms under my head. Everything was silent around me and I was getting sleepy. I closed my eyes and fell into dreams, none of them missing a certain honey-blond in it.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in an almost empty dorm. Only three beds would be slept in the upcoming week, all my other dorm mates had already grabbed their stuff and left to the train. Going home, or somewhere else… Home, right. There's no such thing as home, not for me at least. Hogwartswas my home. 

As I turned around, opening the curtains and looking to my sides, I saw that James was gone. His bed was neat and clean, clearly no one had slept in it last night. Had he even returned to the dorm? I couldn't recall.

On my other side the bed was empty too, tidied up a bit but as clearly used as James's wasn't. Typically Remus, cleaning everything up before taking off. The total opposite of me, all my stuff was a mess. Just as I was. One big, very confused mess.

What had happened yesterday? What changed between us now? I'd like to forget and never mention it again, but knowing Prongs he would want to remind us about it 'his' revenge at every suiting and, more likely, not so suiting moment. I was sure it wasn't his though; it had to be Lily's. James's would be something harder, worse in its own way. This was just low and sneaky, probably worth a Slytherin but also bloody genius too! And heaven forbid I'd forget about embarrassing! Their goal reached, I'd say.

I wondered where Remus was. Maybe at breakfast? But it was still so terribly early… I groaned and looked at the clock. Hell, it been 2 PM! I can forget about lunch too… Kitchens, here I come!

* * *

RL POV

I woke up early, the sound of the leaving students disturbing my sleep. Haven't slept so long last night then, getting up at 8 AM while I only went to sleep at one. But I can cope.

As soon as the peaceful silence had returned in the dorm I also stood up, cleaned up my bed and then went for a walk around the castle. James wasn't in bed, Sirius was still sleeping, and I needed some time alone to think things over.

What exactly had happened last night? Why did it happen? How did it happen? I mean, of course I know the reasons, but… We had just kissed, which technically is only a touch of two pairs of lips, which should cause nothing to happen. It just shouldn't be so special for me… It wasn't for him anyway. He did this how many times exactly?

What if thing would change between us. What if we both wouldn't know what to do anymore. What if that night will come between us. What if it'll ruin our friendship… I didn't want to take the risk, but still I did. I had blown it. I said and did and felt things I shouldn't have.

Would he still want to talk to me after this again? Could he look me in the eyes and not break away, _because you're afraid he'll see things he shouldn't? …I can't shield myself from him, not anymore. Not after all what happened. Not after I felt all these new things. Or maybe not so new…_

I wandered around the Hogwarts grounds, walking to the lake, the Whomping Willow, even to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Just thinking, until I got hungry. I heard my stomach growl in protest for not having eaten for so long.

When I entered the Hall for lunch, I saw I was practically alone. Only three more students were sitting at the same many-colored table, none of them I knew. They introduced themselves as a second and fifth year Hufflepuff, and a third year Ravenclaw.

After eating I got back to wandering around the grounds again, finally ending up in the Shrieking Shack, where I fell asleep.

* * *

SB POV

"Hey Sirius?" James asked me out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Why have you been trying to avoid Remus for the past few days?"

"I haven't." I just haven't seen him for three days. Doesn't mean I've been avoiding him though. No, that would be plainly pathetic, not me, nu-uh.

I looked up from my book; I was trying to find a nice spell to annoy a few Slytherins with.

He snorted. "Right."

"How could you know anyway, the only thing _you_ look at is Lily. I thought you would at least be grateful for giving you a chance to snog her."

"I am, believe me. And hell, at least the object of _my _affections looks back!" He smirked. So he wanted to play it smart. Very well, he would get it his way.

I returned my eyes to the book again, having found a perfect spell to prank Snivellus. A delusional spell, to make him see things that weren't there. It would be fun to slowly see him turn insane before my very own eyes…

"Object of lust, Prongs," was my retort.

"Yeah whatever, but at least she looks back."

"Disgusted, you mean. Mate, you sound like a broken record player!"

"You're not answering me, Padfoot. You're avoiding Moony and he is avoiding you, and I want to know why."

"Seems you've found this spell earlier then I did. You tried it out or something? At least it works. I am not avoiding Remus, when does it get through your thick skull that we just don't meet?"

"Right." James looked sceptical. "And you're expecting me to believe that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." I avoided his eyes.

Shite. So someone noticed. Prongs noticed. I'm so screwed… He's growing a freaking pair of horns right before my eyes! Damn, that's only funny when it's directed at a Slytherin… Eep!

Maybe James was right, maybe I _had _been avoiding Remus at all costs since the mistletoe-incident. Because that's how I want to look at it: an incident. I just don't want it to happen again. Somehow I had the crazy feeling that if I would see him again, heard him, talked to him and had the chance to touch him… That things would so easily repeat themselves… I'm a bloody Gryffindor and I'm scared, what the heck!

I didn't even know if Remus had been avoiding me too, and why he would do that in the first place. According to James, he had, but then again, who was James? Not someone trustworthy, that was for sure. He could've just as easily been trying to provoke me into things so that I would finally crack. But I wasn't planning on cracking.

But I still wondered… Why? And what had he felt when -

No.

You're _not_ asking yourself this Sirius, you are _not_ thinking about this! Even though he was the one asking, he could, just could not have felt anything resembling what I felt! He can't even realise the way he makes me feel! There is no way on earth he – He just couldn't have felt the same. There was no way he could, would even think about the things he does to me.

I don't understand. I don't understand, I don't understand the way he makes me feel and why. So I don't want to face him. I don't want to feel so… I don't know. I just don't want to feel the things I feel when he talks to me, when he's close to me, when I look at him, when he touches me… I can't handle it. Yet. There has to be some cure, something to reverse this from happening!

"Padfoot? Hey Sirius? Earth to Sirius…" I blinked, James was waving both his hands before my face, wearing a huge grin. Correction: wide smirk.

"Thoughts on the Moony, Padfoot?" He was mocking me. It was all for the effect. He wouldn't get it from me though.

"Moon, Prongs. Not Moony. And my thoughts are way too complicated for your feeble mind."

He snorted again in answer. Whatever Prongs.

"You like him, don't you?"

"No."

"Yes, you do!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, slamming the book close with force. I couldn't hear that triumphant voice of him anymore. "I don't like him, and he doesn't likes me. Simple. At least, not in the way you are talking about. So just… Shut up. I'm not a freaking fag, do you hear me!"

"I have eyes, Padfoot. That I've got glasses doesn't mean I'm completely blind, you know. I saw how you acted under the mistletoe. Lily took off the spell when you weren't even kissing him yet!"

"For Merlin's sake, why can't you just go back to your Lily-love-blinded dense self and just leave me the hell alone?" I seethed, though not even knowing why. If what he said wasn't true, then why did I still have to deny it?

Talking about not making any sense… Geez!

* * *

"Hey Padfoot?" 

"What now."

"I have a special Christmas surprise for you… Come." He stood up and walked out of the dorm. I, stupidly, obediently followed him, walking right into the trap that fate had created for me.

Could've known I would regret it later.

Should've known not to trust him.

'_You jackass.'_

* * *

A/N: Gosh this was such a filler… Sorry to leave ya guys with this… As it looks now, I can't update till next year… So… /gets shot and dies/ It's the fault of the parentals! I swear! They took my Internet from me! For a full 6 weeks… X.x; /gets shot again for whining/ ToT Maybe I'll see a chance to update before the vacation though… /gets her hopes up/ 

But well… hehe Thank you for all the wonderful reviews… I especially liked the ones concerning my coming out or 'angry remus lover'. /wink wink/ LoL! You guys make life worth living, honestly/group hug/

**Cya next time, till the next episode of… MISTLETOE TROUBLE!** Please comment and critic!


	4. Blinded By the Lights

**MISTLETOE TROUBLE**

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! lalala-la-lala-lala-lala!**" /sings an old ABBA song/ **AND A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!** /giggles/ That rhymed… tehehe OMG it's my birthday the 24th! And I'm getting pre-drunk/giggles again/ _Thank you for the reviews… I'm updating this quick coz else I would have no chance… Internet gone for 6 weeks…_ Parents! Sometimes they're unbelievable/giggles, trips over own feet and falls/ Ignore me… Ouch, my head… /rubs sour head/ GAH…

What did you say? You're totally thrashed and pissed? Good, good/winks and grins/ Here, take some Fire Whiskey… And while you're at it, press the start button for me, will ya? I'm having some trouble standing upright right now…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Blinded By the Lights

* * *

**

SB POV

A place free in Hufflepuff, you said? Good, 'cause I feel dense and stupid enough at the moment. Or way worse.

I. Feel. _Stupid_.

I _am_ stupid.

Sigh, I'm such a great support to myself…

'"Time to think."' Oh hell, shut it Prongs! Stupid arse. I can perfectly well order out my thoughts in daylight, I'm not a frigging vampire!

I looked around for the second time, trying to prod the dark around me with my eyes, forcing it to somehow let some light through. It didn't work, everything stayed dark.

"Damnit James! Bloody prat! Idiotic jerk! Where did the sodding nutcase dump me?" I muttered under my breath. "Blindfolding me, running off with my wand… A sick joke, that's it!"

I almost can't believe he did this to me! That he's locking me up in some random broom closet! '"You need to come out."' Pfff… Stupid sucker, thinks he knows what's going on in my mind.

"Let me out! James, you fucking prat, are you there? Do you hear me! Let me out!"

'Special Christmas present'. Yeah, those were his words. Quoted. Bastard, luring me in. He knows how I like presents… The fucking shithead locked me up in here. My hands began to hurt from slamming on the door, my fingers turning red and getting painfully swollen. Nice present, jackass. Why did I believe him? I could've known he would plan something. We're talking about _Prongs _here!

A sound coming from the corner awoke me. I thought I was alone? Then what's… Oh no… Bloody hell no… _No_! I'm going to kill the fucking dirtbag for this!

I just _knew_ I shouldn't have trusted him again after the whole thing! _Of course_ he would try to play a prank at every opportunity! Could've known. That bloody prat is going to pay… I swear! Just as that bitch Evans, she _has_ to have something to do with this!

Oh man, I'm so screwed.

I bet _he_ is in here too.

Oh Merlin, I'm so dead… What in hell am I going to do then?

Wait. Another sound. Him?

"Remus?"

"Sirius?"

"Are you there?" Great, so now we're talking in unison. Just great, bloody well great!

"Yeah."

"Yes." His voice was shy, soft and quiet.

"Why are you here?"

"James lured me in."

"_Lily_ lured you in. Me too." I paused. "I can't believe I bought that sack of shit about another Christmas-present… Merlin, I feel stupid!"

"We both are." W-we! How did we come to a 'we'? I'm not ready to belong to a 'we'! I don't want to be a part of a romant- STOP! He didn't even mean it that way, you stupid prat!

"Sirius?" Breathe… "Wait, where are you? Say something, okay?"

I don't think I trust my voice…

"I-I'm here…"

And I had damn well reason too!

"Got you." Something warm touched my leg, trailing up to my arm. It made me shiver. From the cold of course, just because it was so cold in here. Yeah, that's all…

Merlin, I'm burning!

"Come sit down." He pulled at the sleeve of my robes; I just allowed my body to limply fall to the floor next to his. Merlin, it's so boiling hot here…

"So why do you think we're here?"

I stayed silent.

"Because of this whole revenge thing, you think?"

Oh no, stop reminding me, I'm having a hard enough time already… I was just trying to forget about that part.

"Well?" The expectant look formed before my eyes, even though I couldn't see a thing through the darkness around me. I had already seen it loads of times anyway.

"I… Guess so…" Breathe Sirius, breathe… He's not that close… You can barely feel him, come on! Get a grip! Sodding Hufflepuffian.

"I wonder how long they're planning on keeping us here actually. And vacation still isn't over for a few days… What would we have to do to get out this time?"

I felt his breath going past my ear and it made my body tense up. Yeah, for how long? And how could we get out? As long as we don't have to…

Oh _shite_. Merlin, that's it! But _no way_ in _hell_ I am going to – Oh FUCK!

"You're all tense Sirius, what's up? Afraid in the dark?" Was that just the slightest hint of a laugh in his voice? This situation was _not_ funny! At all!

"No!" I jerked away from his touch. Too close for comfort… He stayed silent.

"Sorry…" I mumbled after a pause.

"It's okay, I was joking Padfoot, t'sal." He moved a little closer to me, just close enough to have contact again, this time between our knees. I sat still, trying to choose between moving away from the warmth of his body or just do nothing and enjoy it.

I chose the last. And since I don't have a brain I just forgot about the first. I think. Kind of. Just want to feel him. He's so close to me…

…Is it so hot in here or is it just me?

* * *

RL POV

He jerked away. Great. He's scared. He doesn't want me. He's disgusted of me. He's nervous. I shouldn't be doing this to him! He wants to get out, he wants to get away, he wants to stay avoiding me!

"Sorry," he mumbled. Get away from him, you fool!

"It's okay, I was joking Padfoot, t'sal." I closed the distance between us, leaning against him. Too late. He didn't jerk away again, but stayed perfectly still, as if not wanting to create any friction between us.

The feeling of his warmth so close to me and against me was comforting. At least I wasn't alone in here. It was like I had something to hold onto, a lit candle in the dark we were currently in.

But he wasn't feeling what I felt. There was no way he could even grasp the concept of what he did to me, what he made me feel. There was no way he needed me as much as I needed him, no way.

"Remus?"

"Hmm." Silence.

"James said that you've been avoiding me." James. Great!

"Oh."

Silence.

"So have you been avoiding me?"

"No!" So he had. I knew it, he hates me. He said he wouldn't hate me. _Liar_.

Silence.

"You have, haven't you?" I asked silently. When he didn't answer I broke contact by moving away from him, shifting uncomfortably.

"I… haven't been avoiding you." No? Well you bloody well act so!

"Si-"

"Hush." He grabbed my hand. "I haven't been avoiding you. I think I have been avoiding myself."

W-what? What does he mean by –

"I've been avoiding myself," he repeated slowly, softly, not letting go of my hand. It felt nice. "I'm so sure I have been… I've been dreaming the last few days. 'Cause this isn't happening." He paused, moving a bit closer to me. "Things just feel so… Unreal. I've been denying things for myself. I think. And the reality I used to believe in seems so… Faded."

I didn't even bother to say anything, knowing he would be deaf to anything at the moment. And I didn't want him to stop talking anyway. So I just leaned against him and waited for him to continue.

"This can't be reality." He let out a bitter laugh. "Reality isn't perfect. I should know that by now." I knew he was smiling wryly now, I could hear it shining through his voice.

Was this perfect? Was this a dream for him? …Me?

"I haven't been avoiding you, Moony. I've been avoiding the chance that it could happen again."

The whole time he hadn't even given the effort to move, but he softly stroked my hand with his fingertips, playing and drawing, maybe even unconsciously. Every little touch left a burning trail straight towards my heart. I couldn't help but love it, like I didn't even have the strength to fight it. I inched a little closer, now close enough to lay my head on his shoulder. He didn't brush me off.

"I'm confused Moony, I don't know what's happening." A pause. "I think I'm scared," he whispered, more against himself then against me, like he'd only just realised it and was surprised about the very thought.

* * *

SB POV

Why was I telling him all this? I was supposed to be the tough guy, the player, scared of nothing and fighting to get and be the best. A prototype Gryffindor. A roaring lion. I wasn't supposed to tell him all that was building up inside of me and that I only realised when he touched me. Even to only have our hands joined was enough.

The things he does to me…He makes me free. He makes me feel things I didn't think I was able to. I won't even _try_ to put it in words. It would sound different from what it really is, anyway. From what I really mean.

It's ridiculous to think about, really, that there could ever be something between us. But still I acted like it, holding onto his hand while I let him in my head and heart. I wanted to keep him there. I wanted it all to be more. I wanted to stay, like this, just letting it stay so that I would never have to leave him.

And the dark made everything so much easier to believe in. So much easier to pretend. So much easier to show the truth. So much easier when he was already pressed against me, leaving my skin to burn.

"The Gryffindor who is showing Slytherin traits. I'm a bloody coward, ain't I?" I mumbled. I felt like pacing through the small room, but I couldn't bring myself to move away from the way too comfortable warmth that his body provided. Why couldn't I just push him away? Why did his nearness paralyse me?

He entwined our fingers. "No you're not. Don't get yourself down like that. Being scared is human. And you've always been stronger then me, you were the one giving me enough strength to survive! If it hadn't been for you…" His voice died away, the silence was desperately waiting to be broken by the words left unsaid.

I felt his movements when he spoke; felt his hot breath run past me, over me, through me. What's happening, why am I allowing this? Why do I react this way and why does it feel so frigging good… Why does it keep sending those shivers all through me making me want- Not yet.

"Are you cold? You shiver." Hell, who am I kidding? I want him; I need him, so much… He shifted and put his arm around me. How can this possibly feel so good? I've had him in my arms so many times… After the transformations, when was too weak to walk. But he'd never held me, ever. And certainly not like this.

"You're… so warm…" I gulped.

"You too." He trailed a lonely finger over my arm. Stop doing that! Stop making me feel like this! Stop, I can't take it!

"What… are you…" My protest was weak.

"I thought you were cold?" You have _no_ idea.

"I – erm…" Never mind. I'm making such a fool out of myself. I'm acting like a Hufflepuff on a first date, it's disturbing. So far for 'Gryffindor with Slytherin traits'. Even that would be better.

Silence. And neither one of us wanted to destroy it.

"I don't think I want to get out yet."

* * *

A/N: Sirius, if you keep swearing like that you will get nothing from Santa Claus! Bad boy /grin/ **Just wondering, should I make the rating R coz of the swearing?** And aaaaaaah, how I adore those cliff-hangers… Especially when you know there's no chance you can update in the next 2 or 3 weeks… /evil laughter on background/ MUWHAHAHAHAH! I'M SO EVIL! xD 

But do not be afraid, chapter 5 will be a chapter worth the waiting… I promise! So please don't give up on this fic! **There WILL be an update!** /does everything to hold the attention/

Hey, did you guys hear about our fav murderer JKR? She wants to let a main character die again… /cries/ If you thought **I **was evil, then look at **HER**! I hope it isn't Remus… Or one of the Trio… Or Severus… I think it'll be Hagrid or something… Or maybe Dumbledore… Who do you think? I don't think it's Voldemort yet though. But I don't want anyone to die except him… Well, maybe Umbridge… But she isn't a main chara. Or Percy, he sucks. (I suggest you ignore my further rants. xD hehe they're even annoying _me_!)

**Cya next time, till the next episode of… MISTLETOE TROUBLE!** Please comment and critic!

_MERRY XMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR PLL:D I hope ya'll have a great time!_


	5. A Little Closer To Heaven

**MISTLETOE TROUBLE**

Wow. Long time no see ey/grins sheepishly/ Sorry… /gets rotten fruit thrown at her/ I can't help it! I swear! _'Christmas vacation'_ plus _'no Internet access at home'_ plus _'a 2 bucks (or euro, whatever you wish) cost for half an hour Internet in the library' _just happens to equal _'very little updates'_… X.x /dies/ GAH! But hey, I got you an update now so stop whining! xD /begins singing: "Always look at the bright side of life! lala! lalala lalala!"/ For me that 'bright side' equals reviews… /hint hint/ Yes, 'equal' is my fav word for today! xD The original title for this chapter was 'love equals eye-opener', such weird working title… LoL

/mumbles something not quite understandable/ I twink… Dwunk… /giggles/ Ssspikedd the punsss… /falls on the ground/ Bwutton pwess pwease? Oy an… Nuh Rewiew resssponssesss… /giggle/ Nuh jeth.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Little Closer To Heaven**

* * *

RL POV

"I don't want to get out yet." I don't want to leave you, I need you, I don't want this to stop, I want to stay!

Feeling his warmth so close, having my arms around him… It all seemed too much like a dream. But it was a dream I didn't want to end. And I wouldn't let it burst into bubbles by trying to leave, not a chance. This time I finally had him and I was not letting him go. I had waited too long for the picture perfect; I wouldn't let it slip away another time again.

"What… do you mean?" His voice trembled slightly. Did he feel uncomfortable like this? Maybe I should… He's so tense…

I shifted and unwrapped my arms from around him, letting my fingertips softly brush past his neck and arms, his chest and back, making it seem like it was only because I was moving away. After that I made sure I was leaving enough space between us to properly move without immediately touching the other.

He shivered violently and leaned in to let his body rest against me. It felt safe to have him leaned against me like this, and the fact that he was the one searching for contact this time drove me crazy. I needed him so much…

I softly combed through his hands with my fingers. It was soft and long, only a bit shorter then shoulder length. It was certainly one of the things I liked about him. Well, actually I liked _all_ about him. Everything he did, the charming way he smiled, the puppy eyes when he needed you to do something, the way he spoke and let those lips form words, the way he could flutter his long eyelashes when he joked about his fan girls, the way… Everything. The part he played in my life. Sometimes he was my only reason to stay.

"Moony?" He propped himself up on his elbows. "Something wrong?" Yes, that I don't feel you anymore.

"Nothing's wrong." I smiled slightly, even though I knew he couldn't see it. He leaned back again, laying on the ground and positioning his head in my lap, looking up at me. I slowly traced the outlines of his face, just like he'd done to me those few days ago under the mistletoe. Painting his features with my hand. He completely relaxed.

"Remus?"

"Hmn."

"I don't want to go either."

He doesn't?

"I'd rather stay here with you." He grabbed the hand that was caressing his face and entwined his fingers with mine, lifting his other to brush across my hair. Feels so nice… "I think I quite like it here now."

* * *

SB POV

What was I doing? Was I… Was I flirting with him! Was he flirting with me? Flirting back at me?

But hell, I wanted it! I needed him to stay with me, I needed to feel him…

He didn't push me away when I… Merlin, I can barely see him but this is enough already to just be with him, feel him so close, oh hell…

When he moved away I couldn't stand the cold, now having him so close is driving me crazy… I'm so afraid it's too close already, but at the same time I want him even closer… Long for him… Need him closer… My brain tells me to stop and avoid crossing the line, but my heart keeps objecting and pushing me closer… Closer…

I felt his hand in mine and my other dancing against his face, tracing delicate features and searching for his lips. Why was I doing this? Or better said: why was I enjoying this? What was happening?

My fingers brushed over his mouth, following the outline of his lips and feeling his soft warm breathing on them. He slightly opened up his mouth and I felt his wet saliva on my fingertips, vaguely making me wonder how it would be to kiss him again. He hadn't objected to anything right now… I could try, right? What was the chance he would reject me now, after all this?

I propped myself up on my elbows again, leaning on him. Was I ready to face him? Face whatever feeling was building up inside of me?

Yes!

I was face to face with now, feeling his breathing on my face, heating it up. I thought that I could vaguely see a shimmer where his eyes should be. I gulped. This was utter madness…

"Remus?" I lowered my voice unintentionally, whispering out of habit or precaution. I felt him tense up, his hand trying to get a firmer grip on mine. "Can I… I mean…" Merlin, I'm _such_ a Hufflepuff! Asking sodding permission! I've sunk…

I felt him nod. It was all the encouragement I needed.

As my lips clashed with his for the second time I felt myself going numb, while at the same time every nerve throughout my entire body became alive. Claiming his mouth with need and want I was just a hair away from forcing myself on him, which I probably would've done if it wasn't the case that he beat me to it. The way he responded to every of my touches surprised me, the force he put in it shocked me. I _knew_ there was something behind that innocence!

He kissed me back, opening up his mouth and allowing me to discover it all again, with the small difference that this time I could take my time, not being rushed by the thought that everyone could see us.

With one hand still tangled in his I tried to discover every part I couldn't reach with my mouth with my other hand, leaving it to travel past unknown areas and already known territory. Every time I touched him it managed to send a cold fire all through me, from the very tops of my fingers to the deepest pits of my heart.

He moaned softly, pulling me onto him, everything to be just a little closer… Always closer…

* * *

RL POV

His lips had somehow attached themselves to mine, and I wasn't willing to let them go too quickly. Wasn't willing to let them go for the next ten minutes… Hours…. Ages… But what was time right now?

Nothing.

One hand tangled in mine, the other roaming my body, sending shivers to every part of it he touched. Butterfly kisses followed, slowly finding their way down. After he was done with my neck, he stopped, stroking my face and driving me crazy.

What was happening? Why did I let it happen? What was I doing? _Something's wrong…_

His hands were under my robe, trying to get it off, softly tugging. My ability to think proper sentences or even proper on itself faded away, gone except for one thought: _by God, why did it go so slow?_

With wildly roaming hands all over me and robes removed, I was paralysed, feeling numb and the complete opposite at the same time. I wanted to do something, I did, but I couldn't. Something was wrong… But I couldn't bring myself to stop him and I felt the sensations that were flowing all through my body swiftly taking control of my mind.

I needed him to stop… I needed to stop… Had to tell him… What?

Forgotten…

God, don't stop! Who cares about –

_Mating._

Oh no. Oh God I can't… I don't want to… Why!

"Sirius?" Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, for bloody Merlin's sake, _do not panic_!

"_Sirius!_" I panicked.

His body was warm against me, both our robes gone and shirts open, on the point of removal. His fingertips tracing the results of every transformation, mine drawing circles around his heart. I felt his heart beat almost frighteningly quick, while at the same time knowing it was the same insane rhythm in which my own heart was beating.

Oh God _why?_

"Sirius, for Godric's sake, _stop_, please stop!" But I couldn't push him away. I didn't want to, but I had to, I couldn't just… He had to know! Letting him go through the mating-process while he didn't want to stay with me would only cause us both so much pain…

"Siri…" My last protest turned into a moan when I felt his lips on my chest, hot breath on my heart and hands painting heart-shaped figures. "I – God! – mean it!"

"But Remus…" he whined quietly into my shoulder.

"We can't do this…"

"Why not?" A whisper.

"We just can't!"

"Why not, I thought you liked it!" Gone was the whisper, just as quick as it had come. The fierceness in his voice surprised me.

"I do! God, you have no idea but I –"

"No but's, Rem." I no longer felt his breath run past me when he spoke, and his voice seemed to come from farther away. The weight of his body on mine was gone, same as the warmth. I missed it.

"Mating process."

"What –"

"Have you forgotten, Sirius? 'Cause I can't! And I can't just be just another plaything for you, don't you know my first has to be my only? I don't want to get hurt Sirius, and I don't want to hurt you! If we do this there is no possible way to ever reverse it, and you'll have my heart forever, there's no turning back!"

I felt myself break down, a lonely tear escaping my eye and travelling down, leaving a trail of salt. Great work, now you've scared him shitless. Perfect thinking, mister brainiac.

A silence followed my words, standing between us as a glass wall waiting to be shattered. And it did.

"I don't care."

* * *

SB POV

"What?" His question was barely audible.

"I. Don't. Care," I repeated slowly, clearly pronouncing them and stopping after each word. And it was true, I don't think I could've ever cared any less.

"Mean that?" His voice trembled. Was he crying?

"No, you twat, I was kidding! Of course I mean it! Did you honestly think I would forget?"

Silence greeted me.

"Well thank you, but I'm not _that_ dense. Stupidity is James's department. It could be Peter's too but he's not smart enough to even realise how stupid he really –" I paused. "Remus?"

I sat down next to him, which resulted in being painfully elbowed in my side when he vigorously made a movement resembling to wiping away his tears. I rubbed the sour spot, he let out a small laugh.

"Fine, laugh at me then. But remember we're still both stuck in here in the dark and that I rather have my first time with you while I can see you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Maybe… Ouch! Was that absolutely necessary again Moony! That _hurts_ you know!"

"Sex is said to be a great painkiller."

"Ha-ha, very funny." He laughed again in response. I just put my arm around him and pulled him closer.

Silence.

"Remus?"

"Hmn?" He stirred in my arms.

"You think you can find your clothes? It's time for us to break out." But how? "I wish James hadn't nicked my wand…"

"He did? I still have mine." He shrugged and stood up, leaving me sitting on the ground with hanging jaw.

"You WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Pfew, finally… And to be honest, I'm a very proud writer/fan girl/psycho right now:D hehehe /gets killed by various readers/ Yes I KNOW you wanted some more action! And all that you got wasn't very descriptive either. /teases/ But I couldn't! It just wouldn't be fair for both of them… :( With Rem being all werewolfy and all… But erm… What did you think of the ending? ;) I can already see Siri do the chibi-style double take! LoL Was it innocence or just plain evilness? xD Remmi, Remmi, Remmi… Tsk tsk! LoL /gets killed by Sirius/ Hey! ToT 

Sirius: Muwhahahaa! That's what you get for doing this all to me /mumbles: "And for calling _my_ Remus _Remmi_" and glares/ You're worse then James and Lily together!

Authoress/snickers and smirk/ You have no idea…

Remus/gets scared/ Sirius… We'd better get out of here… She's planning something… O.O

Authoress: My turn, "BUWHAHAHAAH!" And by the way, you're taped. /winks/

RL&SB: O.O;;; That sucks.

Authoress/sings: "Money money!"/ hehehe This will get me more then a Paris Hilton video/waves hands/ Any buyers/gets shot and video camera gets nicked/ ToT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY!

**Cya next time, till the next episode of… MISTLETOE TROUBLE!** Or maybe not/winks/ Please comment and critic!

Robotic voice over: Ladies and gentleman, one last announcement has to be made: PRANKING SEASON HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN /insert robotic attempt to an evil laugh here/

Authoress/shakes head/ Stupid PC… Can't even produce a proper evil laugh… Ah well, that's what we got Draco for ey? xD /really likes to ramble today/


	6. I Would've Never Expected

**MISTLETOE TROUBLE**

God… Talking about a bloody HANGOVER… A _Happy_ New Year again pll… GAH… I'm typing this with the sounds of the fireworks as a BG, and I can tell you it's NOT A NICE SOUND/sobs/ Headache, headache oh you hurt so much… /sob sob/ Can't even hear my Maroon 5 CD… And I tell ya, it's pure inspiration! ;) For AIL I mean… Drama all the way! LoL The CD I'm talking about… I want to make AIL a lil happier. In chapter 10. xD

Am I the only one with a hangover here! Anyone who can still _see_ the damn button! Or better said: see which one of the bloody _three_ is the right one… gah… Review responses at the end folks! Push, push/giggling on the BG: "push-up bra!"/ sigh -.- Drunks… GAH!

A/N 2/blinks/ O.O gaaaah have I been sleeping THAT LONG/faints/ oh man…x.x dun kill me…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**I Would've Never Expected…**

* * *

SB POV

"I can't _believe_ you didn't say you still had your wand with you!" I muttered, blinking at the sudden change in light. A quick _Alohomora_ turned out to be all that was needed to open the door and get out of the dark hell hole.

"I didn't think it was all too important." He shrugged again, faking innocence.

"Right," I snorted. "Something else not qualified as 'important' you maybe needed to tell me?"

"Only that I'm glad I didn't tell you right away…" was the reply. Remus fluttered his eyelashes in a 'seductive' manner. Not a good attempt.

"You're crazy."

"Only for you, I guess."

"Moony, for Merlin's sake, stop the mushy stuff okay? You act like you'll drop on one knee before me any minute now." I grinned at the mental image. Hufflepuffian company.

"And what if I would?"

"Then you're even more fucked up than I thought you were," I answered, on the same serious tone as he, and paused, eyes slightly growing wider. "You're not going to do that, right?"

"Mmm, maybe…" he grinned back, looking up at me and tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Grabbing hold of his hand and placing a small kiss on it while mumbling a soft "whatever" was my only answer to the sweet caress. He blushed slightly, a soft pink, barely visible for me since he hid his head against me. Merlin, he's so cute!

…Was that just mushiness from my side? Damn.

"Sirrus?" His voice came a few minutes later, muffled in my chest.

"Wha?"

"What about getting back at them?" He looked up again. "Something to get even?"

"Didn't know you could read my thoughts Moony… I should be more careful when I fantasise about you." I watched him turning a bright red for the second time in the same minute, and grinned at him again. "Just kidding, you sod. And now I think about it, I rather realise it anyway… But you're right; we should, shouldn't we? The mistletoe is old now… And it was weak from James to use a prank from another. I'm sure we can let them pay somehow though…"

"And how would that be, my dear friends?" Talking about the devil… "Sirius, I would at least think you would be grateful that I gave you the chance to snog him."

"Déjà-vu, isn't that the same thing I said about you and your dear little Evans? And there was little me always thinking stealing was below your standard…" I turned around, facing a still grinning, correction: smirking James with the map in his hands. His Lily wasn't with him. Remus had let go of me and stood beside me, looking quite lost in the situation.

"Sod off, Black."

"Bugger off yourself! _You_ were the one locking us up, can't bear to see two people happy together, can you? Can't bear it that your dear Lily uses you, can you? She's not with you, I thought you two were grown at the hip. Siamese twin, isn't that incest?"

"Shut up! She's not using me! And she's the first I ever cared about so if you dare to say another word about her –"

"So we don't matter anymore, do we Prongs? It's all Lily Evans you care about," was my cold reply.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you're right. I'm all Lily's." He scowled. "Now let me go through before I might decide to hex you."

"Scary! Want to get me afraid? Won't work. You know as good as me I know every spell you know."

He only turned around, ready to walk away, face cold and eyes shooting death glares.

"You need to find her? Run after her? Check every of her movements? Make sure she doesn't betray you?" I called after him, mocking him.

James sharply turned around again, facing me with wand drawn. "Shut. Up. Don't ever dare to say another word. You know as well as I do that I can get dangerous. Be wise for a change, it's time for you to try something new." With that he walked away, but not after mentioning how sorry he felt for Remus. Sorry that we were together.

He knows _shite_!

* * *

RL POV

"I can't _believe_ you can be such a bloody idiot!" I ranted when James was gone. "You could be in the _medical wing_ right now! Did you _forget_ he still has your _wand_! And then you dare to say you're not the dense one… Sometimes I can't belíeve what I ever saw in you in the fírst place."

'Oh yes you can! He's cute, sexy, an incredibly good kisser, really hot… Do I need to continue?'

"But I'm not so why do you still –"

"You need to _think before_ you act! Not the other way around!"

'You're getting too moral. That was so corny.'

"Okay, I get it! I was pissed! He just pisses me off, okay!"

"Never heard of counting to ten? And you were mocking him and insulting Lily. It's your own fault."

"So now you're choosing for _hím_, aren't you! Fíne! Choose hís side then!" He scowled, screwing up his face in anger and glared. "Go after him then if you like him so much better. 'Cause it was my fault, wasn't it?"

"No! Sirius, for Merlin's sake, that's –"

"I've heard enough." He shook his head vigorously and stormed off, leaving me alone in the hallway, staring after his retreating form.

'_Not so good with words today, are you?'_

'I hate you.'

* * *

Even a few minutes after I watched him leave I was still dazed, not really sure what to do anymore. What had caused the clash between James and Sirius anyway? And Sirius could be so incredibly stubborn sometimes… Always jumping to the wrong conclusions. 

Since James still had the map, I had no idea where Sirius might had gone to. Going to James to borrow the map or just ask wasn't such a great option either… Which made things very complicated. Just starting to search at any random place would take me days, if not a whole week, not even considering him going off-ground and mentioning that avoiding was a pretty easy thing in a big castle like Hogwarts. Hence, we've avoided each other for three sodding days in this very same week!

There was no possible way he would let me find him without too much trouble anyway, which only made me less hopeful to find him before this day was over.

So I could choose out of the following options:

1) Hang around here and hope he'll come back to the very place I'm standing on.

2) Beginning to randomly search and probably not having found him before I'm old and grey.

3) Guard the kitchens 24/7. He had to get hungry someday?

4) Write a letter and pray an owl will find him. Today, by preference.

5) Go to bed and sulk.

Even though the last option was entrancing and certainly seemed attractive enough, I was still sane enough to let it fall and try concentrating on the other options, of which number 4 seemed the most reasonable one of all.

Once in my dorm, with no Sirius in sight, I dipped the top of my quill in the black ink and sighed, starting to put my apology on paper.

'_Padfoot,_

_Sorry for what just happened down the hall, but I was worried and only angry at you for not taking good care of yourself. Of course I would've been there if he would've tried something, but still. You could've been hurt!'_

Yay for overprotective-ness you dork, I thought, rolling my eyes and sighing, but continuing anyway.

'I have no idea what happened between you and Prongs there, and I have the slight feeling that I don't even want to know. Though you seem to think that I'm on his side, I am not. You both said some nasty things – '

Nasty? What am I, his mother? Oh Merlin…

'– that was all I was pointing at earlier. You didn't gave me the chance to explain, so I do it now.'

…Logic. I miss it…

'I just wanted you to know this all, and that I've been searching for you. I hope the owl finds you!'

…Logic… I _really_ miss it…

'Yours forever and from no one else, Moony.'

Mushy mushy _mushy _**mushy**!

'PS. Waiting for you there.'

But who cares.

After the ink dried I brought the letter to the Owlery, binding it to some random school owl's paw and a few seconds later watching it fly away, hoping it would reach its destination, wherever it would be.

* * *

SB POV

I fled. I can't believe I _fled_. From him! After all we've been through, especially these last few days, he says something wrong and what do I do? I _flee_.

As if I don't trust him. As if I'm afraid.

Afraid of what? Losing him? Well, I've made him want to turn away from me anyway now. It's not like I've gone through so much trouble keeping him at my side. I've scared him away. And I don't like it!

I'm such an idiot, cowering here in the Shrieking Shack and still I dare to call myself a righteous Gryffindor. Never thought I would be so weak. Never thought I could be so confused. Never thought that I should hide in order for my thoughts to tangle themselves out…

Sigh, I'm pathetic.

The sounds of wings broke my trail from thoughts of self-pity, and I saw a plain little barn-owl waiting before the window. With some trouble I opened it, and let the little owl, a school owl, in. Releasing it of its baggage I gestured for it to simply get lost, since I had nothing to give it anyway.

Unfolding the scrap of parchment, I recognized the neat handwriting immediately. Remus's handwriting, no doubt about it.

Slowly scanning the letter I felt myself getting more and more guilty every moment. He was apologising for something that wasn't even his fault, he wasn't rejecting me, he wasn't even _angry_ with me! It was just his stupid overprotective-nessness!

I grinned when my eyes reached the last two lines: 'yours forever' and 'I'll be waiting for you there'. It felt good to know he didn't want to stop it all now.

Soon, we would be mates in more ways then one.

* * *

"You've come back," he said quietly, while I watched him leaning against the wall. 

"Yup."

"Where were you?" He looked up, eyes shimmering slightly, looking like two big question marks.

"Shrieking Shack."

"Oh." We still held each other's gaze.

"Sorry… I've been an idiot, I know…" I broke the eye contact, then looked up again. "You should punish me, I've been a bad boy…" He grinned when I put on a playful pout.

"You're nuts." He rolled his eyes and his grin turned into a soft smile.

"For you," I grinned at him.

"Now who's the mushy one?"

"Erm…" My sheepishness made him laugh again. He walked up to me, eyes mischievous.

"I've got my wand… Ready to get back in the closet?"

"Not quite ready yet," I played his game, "though I can't wait for you…"

"And you're suggesting?" He raised his left eyebrow slightly.

"Here. Now. Come on." I flashed him a grin and grabbed his hand, catching him grinning back when I looked. The first door I tried was locked, but the second opened without any problems, giving way to an empty classroom. As soon as we were in I kicked the door shut and put a locking and a silencing charm on it, then made the whole room bathe in a mysterious light.

I looked around me, eyes adjusting. The room clearly hadn't been used in a while, as it was full of dust. It wasn't worse then the closet though, so who was I to complain? I had Remus, I couldn't be any happier…

Pushing him up against the wall I heard his laughter, clear and happy. His lips formed a big smile and his eyes shone with amusement. Probably from the pose we were in, my body flush against his, hands locked above his head and faces only inches away.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes!" He lurched forwards and captured my lips with his, embracing my soul with his as our eyes kept contact. Our mouths stayed closed for a moment, just enjoying the sweet feel of the other. Then I parted my lips in a wide smile against his, letting him in.

With tongues dancing, hands roaming and no words to be said I simply lost myself in him, with only one single thought in my mind playing over and over again: Yes, I want you so much!

"Want you… Now… Sirius…" Remus mumbled against my lips, arching his body to come in even closer contact with mine. I simply obeyed to his begging, but not after following my ritual from last time: lips, neck, chest, and still slowly going lower and lower…

"Oh God! Don't stop, don't… Don't… _Sirius_!"

* * *

RL POV

We mated. Wow. _WOW_!

I lay on the ground in a messy heap, as if molten from the wall. Sirius lay on top of me, panting just as me, and grinning madly at me. The mere sight of it made me laugh, but before any sounds could come out he hushed me with a quick kiss.

"Shhh… Don't want to ruin the atmosphere here, do you?" He combed with his hands through my hair, gently brushing it out of my face. I just looked up at him and smiled innocently.

"What atmosphere?"

"I said hush Remmi… And if you don't I think that I have to make you stop talking…"

"And start moaning again?"

"Could be yes…" He grinned, obviously liking the idea.

"Then begin, or I'm going to ruin your precious little atmosphere…"

"As you wish…" he whispered hotly in my ear, making my whole body tense up again, craving for the touches I'd now had to miss for at least five whole minutes already. His fingertips stroked my face and I arched up, needing the close contact.

"Siri…" I half whispered, half moaned when he traced my collarbone with his tongue. "Need you…"

"I can't believe what's about you," he whispered back, hands travelling over my form again. "You're addicting, you're so alluring, tempting and beautiful, I just need you and I keep wanting you… It's like you're some kind of drug…"

I threw my arms around him, pulling him close so that I was close enough to kiss him. "Hush now."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, leaning into my touch, melting into me just as I was melting into him. "I just never expected… that it would this way… I would've never expected it would feel so incredibly good… I feel so stupid for not falling for you earlier… I just –"

I cut him of with the long craved kiss, feeling an inviting pair of lips against mine; warm, soft and silky. Closing my eyes in bliss I felt myself falling, falling deeper and deeper and even deeper… And I kept falling… Falling into him… I'd never felt something like that in my life, and it felt so good… Everything around me turned white and the world went to a blank, with only him and I still in it. No one to disturb us now, no one to separate us, no one who could harm us… Only that us. Only us.

Only us, all over again.

* * *

Waking up from my slight doze some time later, something hit me again. Something important, thought it seemed to fade away when I thought about what it had brought me. I softly nudged the body I lay upon, waking it up too. 

"Hmm… What is it Rem?"

"Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Talked? Did we talk? My memory is clouded with other things…" He grinned lazily and winked.

"Oh hush. I mean _before_ that all…" I felt my face grow warm and hid it against him.

"There was something _before_ this all you say?" he chuckled.

"Sirius!"

"Pranking time?" He raised a delicate eyebrow, then smirked. I only grinned and nodded.

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

A/N: I _started out_ typing this 31 dec, but it took me quite a long time… /sheepish grin/ sorry! I REALLY think I fell asleep… Well kids, what do we learn from this? …erm… NO ALCOHOL! xD LoL 

**Well? Worth the long wait? Should I stop and end it or try to make one LAST** (you heard me say that before hehe) **chapter?** It's all up to you guys… :D **REVIEWWWWWW!**


	7. What You Did That For?

**MISTLETOE TROUBLE**

So here, finally, is the LAST CHAPTER/faints and burst into tears/ Surprise, surprise, I'm still alive! SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I've been suffering a HUGE, HUGE writers-block, and just nothing would come out… Nothing GOOD anyway… I'm still so drained… I've had the start of this chapter lying around for ages (as you know, 'cause I've used it as the preview), but I just couldn't get myself to finish it… But, I did now, so I'll stop whining now and get on with the fic!

But did you guys know I've just turned 17/gets bricked/ x.x

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUGGESTIONS FOR PRANKS!** _/glomps you all/ I really needed those, and I must say… They were inspiring me, heh. Special thanks and cookies for the one that suggested me the prank I used! ;) Just scream if you want a fic dedicated to you or something! xD_

Sobered up again? Yes? Good, 'cause it's been a while since New Year you know. /wink/ Actually, I think you've probably already started on getting drunk for THIS year's Christmas… Bloody hell. /sweatdrops/ Ah well, on with the chapter now!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**What You Did That For!

* * *

**

SB POV

Okay. Sometimes I just don't get him. What is the thing with werewolves? You mate with them and then they want to talk afterwards? I just can't believe he would wake me up to _talk_! Honestly, I don't know any human being who would want to talk with me after just having shagged, and when all I want is to start all over again. But well, he's special. I can take it. I can cope, somehow...

Bloody Merlin, I just want to pounce him again!

"Hmm… What is it Rem?"

Relax Sirius you idiot, you'll scare him away... Breathe... Get your head out of those passion-red coloured clouds and just concentrate on what he is saying...

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Erm... No?

"Talked? Did we talk? My memory is clouded with other things…" I answered truthfully.

"Oh, hush. I mean before that all…" He lay his face on my chest, resulting in his words almost vanishing.

"There was something before this all, you say?" I laughed.

"Sirius!" He shot up, looking at me.

"Pranking time?" I guessed, sending him a smirk. He only grinned and nodded.

"Oh yeah... I remember now, Moony. Having anything in mind for our dear friends?"

"Well, not really… You?"

"Maybe." I grinned at him. "What if we do something they would absolutely hate? Or better said, what if we would combine two things the both of them absolutely hate?" While I said the words an idea grew in my head, hilarious for us… But on the very verge of cruel for them. Without sounding extremely vain, I must say those are my speciality.

Remus looked at me, slightly frowning. He obviously didn't catch on. But that didn't matter, I would explain later… Much later, by preference. And till then, I had more important things to do.

* * *

"Sirius, are you _sure_ this is a good idea? I mean –" 

"Hush, Moony. I mean it, it's perfect. They would never suspect such a thing as this happening to them. The mistletoe is old now, and used twice, we'd better give a good example to our dear Prongs by being original." Remus just rolled his eyes at this. "But seriously – stop looking like that Moony, I'm aware of that pun and it's old – this charm is a thing that would royally piss off the both of them, embarrass Snivellus, and get us our revenge. You have to agree it's brilliant." I flashed a grin his way.

"Yeah, especially since I was the one finding the charm in the first place," Remus remarked dryly.

"You'll get your fair share of fame on this one, credit's all yours." I grinned at him again, willing the somewhat sour smile on his face away. He smiled back.

So. _Cute._ Gah.

"Okay, so we wait until they walk past _this_ point, and then you'll do the charm, deal?" I pointed at the Marauders map in my hands. We had found it on the ground where James must've thrown it down in his fit of anger, and we weren't complaining. The spot I put my finger on was just outside of the Great Hall, a place they would just have to cross pads. Who? Why, Prongs, Evans, and Snivellus, of course!

And so, we waited.

And waited.

And _waited_. (And snogged.)

Until three little dots on the map with the names of Severus Snape, Lily Evans and James Potter came closer and closer to our hiding place, where we were ready to strike. The plan was that Remus would put a sticking charm on Snivellus, after which both Evans and Prongs were supposed to bump into him and get stuck. And then, we would sit in our little dark hiding, laughing our asses off and only coming out after several minutes to walk into the Hall like nothing had ever happened, only to watch the trio still stuck together and fighting about which table they would sit at. Before they realised the charm would take 24 hours to wear off…

But, just our luck, something had to go wrong.

At the moment Snivellus came past our hiding in his normal cheery mood, all we saw coming our way was a running red blob, and no Prongs to see anywhere. Before I could even check up on the map where James – it wouldn't be nice to call him only by last name during this prank – was, Evans had run into Snivellus just in front of the doors leading to the Great Hall.

And stuck neatly to him.

Great!

"_You!_" she screamed in full fiery force at poor old Snivelly, shaking with… Anger? She did turn red in the face. Had blotchy eyes too.

Slimy Snape only grunted and tried pushing her off, which, due to sweet Moony's genius and skills with a wand – …no, not _that_ wand, you perverted freak! Well, not at the very moment, at least – he failed at miserably. Much to my hilarity, of course. Remus however wasn't laughing, but staring somewhat amazed at his wand – _don't let me say this again_ – and at the red and black combo that was now stuck together.

"Good work, Moony, mate! Brilliant! See her screaming now, she's pissed!" I laughed, nudging Remus in the side. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"That spell… Was the wrong one," I heard him mumbling at no one in particular.

Okay, so I'm honoured me shagging him has this effect on him, but it's going to the point of scary now. Maybe that third time wasn't such a smart move after all…

"…What?"

He looked me in the eyes, still slightly shocked. "I chose the one where they can't let go -"

"You _what_!"

"- until one who wants them apart kisses the one they don't want, in order to get their loved ones back," he continued at mumbling numb tone. It took me only second to figure out what he meant and started laughing.

"You mean that… That JAMES -" I gasped, "- has to kiss, KISS!" another gasp, "SNIVELLUS?" Moony nodded gravely. "But that's brilliant! That's even better then I expected! Having to kiss the slimy git to get his Evans back, you're a genius Remmy, absolutely-" My laughing fit died down when he kept looking serious. "What?"

"Didn't you notice they didn't walk to the Great Hall together? And Evans has blotchy red eyes, she's obviously been crying. They must've had a fight on their way here. If they don't make up, what won't happen with Snape and Evans attached to each other, the both of them will be stuck together _forever_!"

_Dot dot dot, silence._

…But it is still hilarious, right..?

Right…

"No shit."

Remus only nodded, looking slightly miserable about causing this. After all, he was the one firing the spell at them. Not me. I can laugh.

"…So?"

"I think we have to play matchmaker."

"…WHAT!"

* * *

RL POV

I never knew one could feel this horrible about doing something that was supposed to be funny. And then I mean _supposed_. With Sirius' plans, you never know, maybe I should have known better then to jump into this… No matter how much they _did_ deserve revenge. They shouldn't have played pranks on us, it was just so obvious Evans did have a thing for Prongs, even if she denied it for herself.

And now I made her stick to Slimy _Snape_. Who, when thinking about it, didn't need much work on the sticking charm at all…

I feel horrible.

Even though I just mated.

Thrice.

Which was a great thing.

Oh _yeah_.

But back to the topic at hand!

I should have used the right spell, the one where they got stuck and then got loose after a day. Which was cruel enough, I think. They'd had to sleep with each other that way.

…And not _that_ way! I'm spending too much time with Sirius…

Now Evans and Snape have to sleep together for weeks, knowing how stubborn Prongs is. Not even 'can be', he just _is_. Always. At everything. It's tiring, really. And dangerous in this case, who knows how long Snape can stand a 'mudblood' and Gryffindor at his side? The Gryffindor in question might be one of the school's fiery beauties with brains and a kind heart, but still…

On the other hand, maybe I have to worry about Snape rather then Evans, he'd get hexed into next Sunday before it goes dark. No can do on pushing that kind heart of hers.

Either way, I'm not going to take blame for having a student killed. Not Evans, not Snape, not anyone. Maybe Padfoot though. But if I'm lucky I can make that one look like an accident. Tell them a sob-story about how he got beaten to bloody little bits by the Whomping Willow, or how he fell of his broom from a 60 feet height after being hit by bludgers numerous times.

"I think we have to play matchmaker."

"…WHAT?" he screamed in my face.

"We can't very well let the two of them sticking to each other forever!"

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms, his whole stance clearly saying 'yes, we can'.

"Sirius, we cannot just leave them at it…"

"Why not."

"Because first off, that is just plain cruel, and second… Well… I don't know a good and valid second reason, but we can't let them sort it out for themselves! It might result in Snape and Evans starting to like each other and marrying after graduation. Just think of it, then _you_ are responsible for having a lot more little Snivellus's running around." Sirius turned a slight green at the thought of his beloved prank turning into a Snape/Evans marriage. "Can you see it, little greasy creatures running all around the school –"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"_Fine_!"

Mission accomplished.

* * *

"So why do we _have_ to find Prongs? I'm having a ruddy nice time just leaving him sulking as he chooses too, the prat. Bastard. Idiot. Soddi-" 

"Sirius…" I growled.

"Okay, okay… No need to bite my head off, Moony, Merlin. What's got your knickers in a twist. Wasn't the original spell 24 hou-"

"Sirius!" Growling again, I searched the map for a dot named Potter. Which was, almost as foreseen, not to be found. Anywhere. _Gah!_

"It's only been two hours for then now –"

"– That will turn into twenty and then two days, two weeks or even two whole months knowing James. He's as stubborn as you sometimes –"

"Am not stubborn!"

"– and he's already pissed off at us and obviously at Lily too. And yes, you are, you're being stubborn right at this moment," I cut off Padfoot when he was about to open his mouth and retort _again_. "If we don't find him, we could be in big trouble, the both of us. And the sooner we find him and get him to patch things up with Lily, the more likely it is he'll actually do so… And the less change that gives us to get caught and get a life-long detention with _Filch_. Got it?"

"Ah."

Currently we were wandering the halls, trying to find any trace of James while frequently checking the Map too. Till now the search hadn't paid off much. The whole of Gryffindor territory was already checked and proclaimed clear, also he wasn't in the Great Hall, nor in the kitchens – both places I would very much like to be, as well as my growling empty stomach. He wasn't in the common room or dormitory or anywhere else that common sense told me to search either.

The glued together dots of Evans and Snape were apparently bouncing between the walls of a corridor south ways, somewhere around the kitchens. James must've told Evans where they were and how to get in, something the smart girl would have remembered and taken as a sign to not go into the Great Hall for dinner, trying to avoid utter humiliation. Instead she was obviously trying to fight Snape into going that way, seeing the bouncing dots on the Map. Her dot seemed to put up a pretty good fight on first glance.

"Hey Padfoot? Ready to check the outside grounds?" He grumbled, flicking his hair. Smiling a bit, I ignored it for our friends sake. While Sirius might be vengeful, I wasn't anymore. Feeling sorry for the lot of them, more like. It had been a series of childish pranks to play after all, ending it like this just after Christmas just didn't feel quite right. Okay, so it was very, very low of James to take revenge, it had been all for him in the first place… No Gryffindor student from our year – or any for that matter – didn't know of his obsession with 'Lily-Flower' Evans. He should've been thankful instead of going after revenge.

…On the other side, I wouldn't have a gorgeous long black-haired mate at my side at the very moment…

Whining like a pig, granted.

"It's _cold_ outside, Moony! I don't _want_ to go _outside_! And I'm _hungry_!"

"Where else do you suggest he's at, then? I would say walking past the lake, or sulking in the stands around the Quidditch pitch, or out flying above the Forbidden Forrest… Or in the Shrieking Shack, maybe, but not likely. How did you get in, anyway?"

"Long twig, and Jamesy sulking in the stands or around the lake? He hasn't done that since Lily… Oh. Ooooh." He grinned widely, thumping me on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Prongs had a fight, you said? With Lily-Flower? Didn't she first say yes on his old 'will you date me'-story there at the lake where the Marauder willow stands?"

Sometimes, I feel like there are brains in that gorgeous head of his after all.

"I never even thought of that Padfoot… Good idea," I smiled, kissing him quickly before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the tower to get our outside cloaks.

"Hey, I wanted to go past the kitchens too!"

* * *

SB POV

I didn't know why I let myself be dragged off that easily to search for _James_ of all people. The _ban_ of my existence.

…Well, for the time being, anyway. Arse.

He really shouldn't have done that prank. I know I was the first, but hey, c'mon, isn't that called _originality_? Geez, get your own ideas! Though it _did_ get me something good in the end… But I'm definitely not talking about being dragged off by a frantic werewolf on a search-party for my _ex_-best friend to get him to make up with his girlfriend, because said frantic werewolf feels guilty about using a wrong charm.

How come I'm finding it kind of cute anyway?

I'm whipped. Done for. Player-off. One could call me dead. But not to sound overly _mushy _again or anything, but if being dead is like this, I don't think I mind it much.

_Still_ doesn't mean I'm forgiving James.

…And now I think about it, those poor girls… At least the half of the Hogwarts population must be horribly disappointed about this… I can't believe I could've forgotten… And be so cruel…

Or maybe I can.

A drama queen, me? Nah, you've got to be kidding me.

_James_, that's the drama queen here. Running off to the place he asked his now (ex?)girlfriend when he gets in his first fight with her. Well, the place where she actually said yes, anyway. I do hope he's not getting all suicidal on it again, though, I rather like my sweater… Blood stains tend to ruin my clothes. And then I mean _really_ ruin, to the point of no frigging return, whatever those house elves try. Arse.

"James! Prongsy, oy!" I yelled at him, not getting any reaction whatsoever. Remus was running a few metres behind me, following my lead because I knew the exact spot Prongs would be. Or well, be… If he would move I would know he was alive, but now I was doubting he was even doing so much as breathing… "Oy!"

Remus caught up with me when I came to a skidding halt next to Prongs, who was, as predicted by that frantic werewolf (boy?)friend of mine, sulking somewhere along the side of the lake. I can't believe he can call himself a true Marauder and Gryffindor.

…What are you all looking at me like that for?

"Oy, James, why the long face, mate. Something's got your knickers in a twist?"

No answer.

"James… Did you and Lily have a fight?" Not even Remus asking kindly gave us any answer.

"She didn't break up with you, did she? Cut herself loose with a pocket-knife? Never saw her as one for surgery…"

"Shut up."

"Wha?" Godric, he's answering, it's _alive_! It's amazing!

"Sod off."

I plopped down on the ground next to him, snow drenching my robes right away. "Not possible. You've got to tell me what's eating you up like that. Talking about eating, I'm rather hungry, Moony why couldn't we –"

"Sirius! You know that if I would've let you even near that kitchen you –"

"She broke it off with me."

Looking down from Remus at James incredulously, I gaped. "She did what?"

"Said she found it too soon. That I wasn't giving her time. She didn't want to tell anyone just yet," James grumbled out miserably.

"But the Christmas Ball, you two –"

"'Twas a dare with her friends, she told me." James was still looking down at the snowy white ground, robes muddy. Remus looked at me with comically wide eyes after that revelation.

"Moony… I think you've got a problem."

* * *

A/N: Oh my, now there really WILL be Snape/Evans babies crawling around in future time! Nooo! 

I re-read and re-did the whole story on grammar (past tense after did!), spelling, little sentence changes, everything. (I hate how I used to start every sentence with 'I'… Which I still do at this very moment, gah!) I want it to be really, really finished now. (I noticed I forgot to mention the Christmas Ball after chapter 1… I just skipped past it!) Also I got rid of the extremely long review responses, as the site says, leaving only A/N.

Thank you for all the reviews, the encouraging, the good reactions and pranks! Thank you for all the favs, alerts, hits and everything/major group hug/ I sincerely apologise yet AGAIN for letting you wait about 10 months for an update… I've only forced myself to write on because it's Christmas vacation now… Thanks for everything and to everyone, all who read while this story was up! I love you guys, all of you, honestly! (Just hoping you won't hate me for having let you wait for 10 months… /sweatdrops/ Gah.)

**REVIEW AND CRIT! And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year/shoots early firework in air/**

Oh, and, if you're all good, I might just put up a 'did Evans and Snape ever get loose and how'-chapter, aka an Epilogue. ;)


End file.
